


The Rising

by orphan_account



Series: DirkWeek 2016 [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Canon Moment, Day 1, DirkWeek 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 13:33:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7642621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Prince rises.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Rising

Just another assassination attempt. His purple Derse pyjamas were saturated in Hegemonic Brute’s blood and he surveyed his room. Everything was a deep purple, Cal sat at the table like the rad guardian he is and the decapitated Hegemonic Brute lay on his floor. He slipped off his shades.

Dirk took a quick glance out of his window, tangerine eyes passing over the towers and into the dark skies. Spying Jake happily battling Brobot, Dirk concluded that the sky held nothing for him and was determined to show how the Batterwitch wouldn’t get away with this.

They had to know now that the prince is awake. He took the poster that depicted the corpse of Dreamer-Jane and scooped the head of the brute under one arm. Then he flew. Slowly, casually but with intensity and meaning. Carapaces collected under him, swarming down the purple streets in droves. Paying them no mind but a cursory glance, Dirk scanned the area for something that would help him make an impression.

An impression of ‘ _Don’t fuck with me_ ’.

Face as impassive as always, Dirk and the head of Hegemonic Brute leisurely made their way to one of Derse’s banners. Black Carapaces watched him as he tossed the banner up into the air.

A blur was seen and the purple fabric fluttered to the ground. His unbreakable katana was once again in his sylladex and the makeshift spear was clasped in Dirk’s hand.

He and the crowds of curious carapaces continued forward. Onwards towards the middle of Derse and the obelisk in the middle of the courtyard.

More and more citizens followed Dirk over the bridge and they watched as he stabbed the banner pole on top of the obelisk. Then he impaled the head onto the banner, carapaces still watching and Dirk growing increasingly more aware of the lack of time he had to do this.

Then he wrote out a note on the underside of the poster and pierced it, Jane-up, onto the pole.

Pyjama clad and anime eyed, Dirk Strider flew away.

Below him, scrawled in trademark orange text was,

‘The Prince is awake

Your shit is wrecked’

**Author's Note:**

> for dirkweek on tumblr. Day 1 was a canon moment, and I loved this flash so much.


End file.
